Newcomers
by Cait Jackson-Mellark-Blakelee
Summary: My first Fan Fic! Please be nice! It's about a new quest to go out and find new half-bloods, but one turns out to be EVIL! Better than it sounds, I promise.  I suck at summaries  Please read and review!


Chapter 1

Percy POV

"Percy!"

I turned to face my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, running towards me.

I was sitting on the beach, like I usually did when I got bored or had nothing better to do. The beach was really the only place I could go without being bothered continuously or where my ADHD wouldn't kick in so quickly. Sitting in the sand was so peaceful to me, it felt like home…well, beside the water anyway.

Annabeth came up and stood beside me. Her beautiful gray eyes looked down at me with a special sparkle I had only noticed when she was excited about something.

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

She took my hands and helped me to my feet.

"Chiron wants to see us in the Big House asap," she said.

"What's it about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but he sounded urgent."

I took Annabeth's hand in mine and we slowly made our way towards the Big House.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, the pace you're going at, we won't be there until the quest has been done for years!"

A quest? Why would there be another quest? Things had calmed down a lot since the Titan War and no one had been sent out on a quest since. Sure, we had new camp members coming nearly every day, but no one had been on a quest since before war.

Annabeth ran forward and nearly yanked my arm out of it's socket. Thank gods I'm invincible.

No matter how hard she tried, Annabeth couldn't get me to move any faster towards the Big House. Finally, she settled for a pace beside me.

"Seaweed Brain," she began, her too seductive tone making me nervous instantly. She stopped our progress towards the meeting and looked me in the eyes.

Immediately, I was lost in them. Annabeth knew my weakness to looking in her eyes just like how I knew hers was kissing me. It had definitely come in handy when she went on a rant about Daedalus's laptop which was apparently "impossible to go through" or when she started trash talking during Capture the Flag. I would just plant one on her and she would go quiet until I released her. Then she had no idea what had happened before my spontaneous kissing.

Annabeth took a step toward me so close, I could feel her breath on me. She took my face between her hands and stared deep into my eyes. "Will you please move a little faster? For me?"

I almost laughed aloud. Even when she was acting, she couldn't be even less demanding. I will admit, however, the "for me"part did add a nice touch.

When I didn't move forward, she leaned even closer to my mouth. "Please," she breathed just before touching her lips to mine very lightly.

I lost it. When Annabeth broke our kiss, I began laughing hysterically. I bent over and hugged my side as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh, Annabeth," I managed between gasps and chuckles.

Annabeth looked at me sternly. She stomped her foot in annoyance, spun on her heel, and practically ran up to the Big House.

Chuckling still, I raced after her and grabbed her hand just before she made it to the steps.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I just-" I chuckled again. She glared at me and tried to rip her hand away from mine, but I held strong. "Wise Girl, I'm sorry. Really, Please forgive me."

She looked at me for a moment in thought, but finally leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

I smiled under her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her. I intensified the kiss by picking her up and setting her on the nearest railing to the Big House's porch.

Her arms tangled around my neck and knotted her fingers in my hair.

Normally, we weren't so public with our kissing, but we didn't care for the time being.

We didn't stop until we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

I separated my mouth from Annabeth's, but kept my arms around her.

Behind us stood the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, aka one of my best friends. Nico was younger than Annabeth and I by a few years, but sometimes he seemed so much more mature. He used to be shorter than me, but now he was close to the same size in build and in height. His shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and gothic style seem to be the only thing that hasn't changed about Nico in the past few years.

"You guys here for the meeting?" he asked casually, though Annabeth's blush was still very strong.

I nodded. "You too?"

Obviously, Nico felt very awkward. I could tell by the way he shoved his hands in his pockets and his gaze drifted from me to the door. I felt bad for making the situation awkward, but _he_ was the one that walked up on _us_.

He nodded and headed up the stairs without another word.

I glanced at Annabeth who shrugged. I helped her down and we walked through the Big House door hand in hand.

**Hey everybody! This is my very first Fan Fiction! Eek! So excited! I'm open to any suggestions you have for me, but please don't flame. I appreciate the review, but the criticism isn't good for my already sort of low self esteem. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lots of l****ove,**

**Cait **


End file.
